queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
B019 Mr Boogaloo's Dungeon Dash
Mr Boogaloo's Dungeon Dash is the name of the second live stream special, unlocked as a stretch goal for the first Kickstarter Campaign. It was streamed on youtube on August 18th, 2019 and released as the nineteenth bonus episode of Queens of Adventure. In it, five queens compete in a game show in a real peril filled dungeon. Synopsis First Half After resolving some sound issues, DM Matt explains the queens have agreed to participate in a popular game show in the Realm. They have entered an ancient temple where the game is held and are waiting for it to begin. The queens stand in darkness until a voice in their ears says "It's Showtime" and lights come up, gold curtains part, and they are in a stone chamber. The temple around them is falling apart and covered in moss and mushrooms, yet they stand on new shag carpeting and there are lights all around. Two eye stalks stick out of the floor, watching. "Welcome to Mr. Boogaloo's Dungeon Dash!" the voice says. He explains that many teams have taken the challenge to reach the end of the dungeon but none have made it all the way and wonders if these queens will before asking them to introduce themselves with a signature move. Arson steps forward and shoots a pair of eldritch blasts. Fraya follows, and tries and fails to do a mouth pop, walking backwards in shame. Butylene uses thaumaturgy to create some sparkles. Irene steps forward and drops into the splits. Lastly, Londyn writes, 'Help', in a journal. The voice introduces himself as Mr Boogaloo. He explains that they will move from room to room in the temple completing puzzles and challenges, with bonus points possible in each room. Points lead to prizes, and if they reach the end they will be rewarded with the grand prize. Introduction finished, curtains part across the chamber revealing a doorway and a downward path. The queens descend into the temple. Eye stalks sporadically line the passage that ends in a dark chamber. The announcer explains this room was designed to keep people from moving forward and their task is to figure out how to cross it. The lights come up. Hundreds of feet tall and hundreds of feet across, the massive chamber feature rock walls with gold curtains. There is a twenty story tall statue, one arm outstretched and the other holding a large bell. At its feet lies a twenty foot stone hammer. Elsewhere there is a large pit in the ground filled with a green liquid, and on the wall nearby is a recessed stone ring. Lastly there is a hundred foot tower with three metal rings around it and covered in recessed holes. Irene instantly suggests they ring some bells and she moves to lift the hammer. She manages to lift the handle and drag it a little. The barbarian tries to throw it, but the statue's hand knocks it down. Londyn moves to the bubbling pool and deep in it she sees a bell. She reaches into the pool, can't reach the bell, and her hand burns with acid damage. Fraya checks out the pillar. She puts a hand in one of the holes to see if she can climb, and fire ants swarm out and attack her. Irene notes the statue moved, so it might have intelligence. Fraya, shaking off ants, turns to the statue and asks it how to get out of here. The stone head grinds as it turns to look down at her. It's free hand lowers its hand down and points at the bell it holds. Irene fumes as she already tried that and the statue speaks in dragonic "Ring". Londyn considers poking the sunken bell with her quarter staff as Irene, huffs over the the wall mounted ring. Irene and Butylene hop into the ring and begin running as Fraya gusts of wind behind them. A platform raises the bell out of the acid. The druid returns to the pool to grab the bell with fabric wrapped hands but too soon and acid spills out of the pool on her feet. Arson strides over, brandishing her pact weapon as a vibrating hammer which she slams against the bell. As it reverberates, some bars in front of a passageway slide open. There appear to be two more sets of bars. Irene walks over and tries to pry the next set of bars apart. Mr Boogaloo's voice congratulates them on raising the first set of bars and hints they must ring all three bells to open the passage. Irene storms to the statue and begins to wiggle, trying to seduce it. Arson plays some burlesque music with prestidigitation. The statue, a dragonborn form, is intrigued by the lizardfolk and leans down, lowering the bell. Fraya throws her trident and Irene throws a quarterstaff. The trident hits, and the ring triggers more bars to open. The quarterstaff goes wild, bouncing off the water and striking something over the tower. Mr Boogaloo cuts in and tells them part of the show involves them advertising sponsored products. He asks them to endorse "The Ball of Gagging". Fraya shapes water into a icy ball gag and mouths her endorsement through the gagging. A scroll drops from a small portal. It is a scroll of rope trick. Arson heads to the tower and begins to crawl up. The ants don't seem to be bothered by spider feet. A ring is inset 25 feet up. Above it, the holes are smooth round and even unlike the insect holes. She continues up and spikes shoot out from the holes, knocking her down. Butylene throws a bomb at the base. In a cloud of fire, smoke, and rubble, the tower collapses. Out of the debris sticks the bell. Londyn throws some rubble at it, triggering the third set of bars to open. They head down the hallway. Entering a smaller chamber they find several rectangular water basins, kneeling statues, the smell of incense, and mats on the ground. A stone dragonborn statue in armor guards the open door across the room. Mr Boogaloo challenges them to endorse a garment of tucking. Most of the queens don't know what to do as they don't tuck. Londyn heads to a basin to wash her hands. There is also a tray of used incense near it. She blows some of the ash off the tray, creating a calming scent. Butylene approaches the mats and lights some incense. The scent of lavender causes the statue guardian to breath deeply. Irene suggests they match the kneeling statues. As the group take yoga poses, Mr Boogaloo asks them to offer a meditation to the viewers. Irene combines her meditation guidance with tucking panty instructions. After the other queens take turns, the statue relaxes and steps aside to let them pass. The host thanks them and another scroll drops from a portal: A scroll of conjure woodland beings. In the next room is a six foot deep pit emitting a dim red glow from a fissure through the pit. Mr Boogaloo asks them to endorse Flail Snail Wig glue. Fraya leaps at the endorsement (as her literal, on stream wig was cutting off circulation), and removes her wig, removes the boat tape she used on it, and glues it down with the product. A scroll of animate objects drops onto her wig. Butylene and Londyn investigate the pit, but Butylene freezes looking into one of the eye stocks. Irene tosses in a rock, and a hiss responds. She hisses back. A large salamander climbs up from the pit and says "Intruders" in Inglan, which Fraya can understand. Irene extends her neck frills and hisses, but crit fails her intimidation. The creature raises a spear to attack them, initiating battle. Irene uses her javelin of lightning, striking its genitals. As the lightning damage strikes it, Irene uses hungry jaws to bite it's leg. The bite burns Irene's mouth. The salamander's spear misses her, but does land a tail swipe. Mr Boogaloo says they will get bonus points for using different kinds of actions and bonus actions as Butylene charges with her spear. As it pierces the salamander, a wave of heat burns Butylene, who growls. Londyn strikes the creature with her scorpion spear. From out of two recessed areas around the pit, smaller lizard creatures, newts, appear. Fraya, recognizing these creatures are fire based, casts frostbite at the salamander with some hops and ballet moves. Arson casts Samantha's curse on one newt and summons her pact weapon as a vibrator shooting bazooka which she fires at each newt. Irene goes into a rage and throws her great ax, feeling the heat damage again. Butylene coats her spear with an arcane venom, which turns out to be ensnaring strike. ''The vines drag it back into the pit out of sight. Londyn tries to use flame arrows, until she realizes she has no ranged weapons. So she throws her quaterstaff, but misses. Frustrated all her ideas are failing, she turns into a giant poison snake. One of the newts swipes twice at Londyn, missing and falling into the pit. The other one comes for Arson, attacking, but being immolated by ''hellish rebuke. Samantha's curse replenishes Arson. The group gathers and heads for the tunnel which opens. Mr Boogaloo announces they got 20 points, and have made it halfway through the Dungeon Dash and announces a quick break. Arson uses inspiring leadership while she sings an aria as they exit. Second Half The queens find themselves in another chamber at the bottom of some steps. Twenty large stones in a semi circle face a smooth wall of glass. There are some images flashing silently on the glass. Mr Boogaloo says the voices have been lost and challenges them to give them voices. Each of the queens chooses a scroll bearing a character on it, names them, and then must provide the voices for that character in the story playing on the viewing screen. (They are from the Dungeons and Dragons cartoon from the 80s). * Jimmy - Presto (Butylene) * Leopold and Tinkles - Bobby and Uni (Irene) * Sir Frederick - Eric (Londyn) * Your Highness Princess Headband - Diana (Arson) * Bastion with the Blonde Good Hair - Hank (Fraya) As they finish providing voices, the screen goes dark and they find a new passage. They are tempted to stay here, but press on. As they enter the next chamber, Mr Boogaloo says they are almost there and are arriving in the Hall of Mysteries. Gold tinsel lines crumbling walls. A dragonborn statue holds a book. Something is written at the base, and behind it lies a shimmering barrier. The host says the next product is L'Remedy, a decanter for gentleman about the town. Londyn drinks the L'Remedy, to the horror of the other queens. She gives the scroll that appears to Irene: Mass cure wounds. Arson reads the unknown script with her read any language skills. It provides a riddle: I come once in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a thousand years. Butylene says the letter m, and the barrier dissolves, revealing a chasm in the earth. Beyond, another statue and barrier. Fraya tries to create a bridge using her shape water and decanter of water, but is led to believe she cant freeze that much. Irene thorn whips the second statue to pull herself across. Irene proposes Arson spin three strands of webs across the chasm for them to walk across, recalling an unreleased incident in the main show. Instead Arson just lassos the statue. Butylene goes across with Londyn's rope, but the extra weight causes Butylene to slip, barely holding onto Londyn. Irene lassos across safely. Butylene tries to climb up but falls to a ledge twenty feet down. Arson scuttles down and helps her sister up. Matt realizes Fraya can create a full bridge of ice, and Fraya does so, crossing effortlessly. Approaching the second statue, Arson reads it, but before she can understand it, Irene says 'Six' and the barrier drops from nearby. The back wall is now exposed, with lights pointing towards a short door they must bow their heads to enter. Fraya limbos under it. The next room is full of robed statues kneeling. There is script on the ground Arson reads "I offer my penitence as resolve to offend you no more, oh great dragoness Xanax. Unburden yourself, my children, and proceed." Irene ignores this, heads to the door made of brick, and cannot move it. Londyn investigates and finds more script : "Apologies accepted here." The group realizes it is a confessional. As they kneel before the altar, Mr Boogaloo declares that apology videos are their most popular content, and they will get bonus points for apologizing without apologizing. The queens each take a turn and reluctantly the door opens and metal bars lift out of the way. Entering the next dark room, Mr Boogaloo reveals this is the furthest anyone has gotten before. The lights come up and they are in another massive stone chamber. There is a glowing red fissure off the left, columns all around. A toppled statue clutches a stone sword and staff. A hundred feet ahead are steps leading up to a stone relief of a dragon. A grate beyond the statue on the right lifts open. A large troll with slimy, pustule covered skin emerges. Elsewhere, an orgre bodied creature with a giant tentacled worm for a head emerges. As the group prepares for battle, Irene realizes she is still a snake (and Arson wonders how she used her whip). Shaking off the confusion, Arson fires eldritch blast at each. One misses the troll, the one at the tentacle ogre just barely hits. Mr Boogaloo offers a bonus for anyone who kisses the worm head. Arson obliges by blowing a kiss. The troll blasts the group with a green spray, harming the whole group. Butylene, sick of getting to the end of adventures with unused bombs, lobs an arcane vapor bomb at the troll. It bursts into a cloud of smoke, which does nothing. Fraya freezes water into the shape of a kiss and throws it at the worm headed ogre. It melts before it hits. Mr Boogaloo changes up the bonus point offer by now asking them to grab a tentacle. Irene goes into a rage, and recklessly throws her great ax. It impales in the troll's chest, but does minimal damage. (Fraya, Arson, and Londyn begin dancing during the attack - earning inspiration). Londyn slithers towards the ogre, changing back to Firbolg in time to throw her sickle at it. But somehow it wasnt in her inventory so she whips the ogre instead. The ogre swings its tentacles at them but misses. Mr Boogaloo offers a bonus point for rubbing against the troll. Arson decides to engage with the troll, caressing it with vampiric touch and a creepy whisper. The attack fails, and touching the troll poisons her. The troll hits Arson back, then claws her, knocking her unconscious. Butylene comes to Arson's aid, using a healing word with a tongue pop. She springs back to life. Fraya channels divinity and runs up to the troll. She rubs her butt on it, taking some damage which triggers wrath of the storm. Lightning shoots from her bottom, knocking out the troll. Mr Boogaloo speaks in their heads again, shocked they defeated the troll. He suggests extra points for any of the queens who, like Arson had, are knocked unconscious. Irene, to deny her teammates bonus points, using her scroll of mass healing. She reads it, using Matt's voice (she lipsynchs to Matt reading the text). As Londyn prepares to act, Mr Boogaloo expresses his disappointment. She jumps at the ogre and slashes with her sickle. The host seems happy Londyn is so close, and the ogre's tentacles attack the firbolg. Arson goes up to the ogre and uses vampiric touch, finally successfully. The ogre sighs with contentment before dying. Londyn searches the ogre and finds some small bones. Mr Boogaloo seems nervous and uncertain and tries to say another challenge is coming shortly. But nothing happens when the door the monsters came from opens. The group follows that path along several turns until they find a door marked control room. Londyn throws her staff at the door. As it thunks, the door swings open. Inside is a room filled with crystal balls each showing a different feed from the eye stalks around the temple. Over a control panel floats a round creature covered in eye stalks with one big eye on the middle as it swings towards them. It has a thin mustache and somehow a necktie and a thin microphone. He seems shocked to see them. He floats to one side of the room and reveals a pile of treasure behind a curtain. Fraya uses detect magic. The crystals and controls are magic but not the gold, which Irene is shoveling into pockets. Mr Boogaloo floats up towards the ceiling. Londyn tries to thorn whip the escaping host, but he narrowly avoids it. He announces the end of the show and vanishes through a hole in the ceiling. "We'll see you next time!" he shouts from somewhere. The group is suspicious. After Game As the game ended, the queens stuck around for an hour on the live stream, helping to promote the second kickstarter campaign which launched as they announced it. They stayed until the campaign reached $1000 and they all removed their wigs on screen. Highlights of the hour of discussion include: A review of the Kickstarter campaign. The campaign is to fund a trip to Chicago including two shows at Hamburger Mary's. The viewers ask for the second part of the Ravnica episode, which the queens love and Matt says will go out someday. They recently recorded the cast creating new characters for a bonus episode. Teases of them include: * Fraya: she is secretly hot and doesn’t even know it, and can also fly * Arson – changeling with a few super strong stats. She’s the girl who shows up in your town and is charming then disappears. Perpetually moving to LA (Irene gags) * Londyn – Cant fly, wings are broken. An aasimar. * Butylene – A shifter. Bearlike. Yellow water resistant dress. * Matt – hairless cat tabaxi in turtleneck named Mr M. – Cat burglar, stealing art. September 7th - There will be a live stream of doing a drag makeover of DM Matt (promised during the first livestream). The queens may also pop up on Twitch over the next month on stream. Fraya may play some rpgs or first person in order to show how bad she is. Arson may play jump scare games. Londyn might play the Sims. The group may be into Mario Kart or Jackbox. Seattle Drag Memes on Instagram possibly hate donating to get the queens out of their wigs. Matt's t-shirt, a design made by former Dice Boy Pup Bolt. Then the campaign hit $1000, the Queens removed their wigs, looking quite relieved, and bid adieu. Characters Party * Arson Nicki - drider warlock * Butylene O'Kipple - tiefling alchemist * Fraya Love - water genasi cleric * Irene Dubois - lizardfolk barbarian * Londyn Bradshaw - firbolg druid NPCs * Mr. Boogaloo (debut) Monsters/Enemies * Salamander * Newts * Slimy Troll * Tentacle Head Ogre Episode Notes Lore * A temple filled of meditating, penitent dragonborn was dedicated to the Dragoness Xanax. Inspiration Earned * Fraya, Arson, and Londyn - Dancing for the camera while Irene and Matt debate mechanics - awarded by the Audience Memorable Quotes * "You have all agreed to be on a game show. " - "I agreed to nothing!" - "Oh it's too late!" - DM Matt and Fraya Love * "Does anyone else hear that or am I going crazy? Have the meds stopped?" - "Those things are not mutually exclusive." - Fraya Love and Arson Nicki * "I hate standing on shag carpet in heels. I am going to fall over." - Irene Dubois * "...And it's my first day." - Londyn Bradshaw * "Who are you, and how did you get into my inner monologue?" - Butylene O'Kipple * "I have resistance to poison." - "That's acid, not poison!" - "I'm a druid girl, let me live my life!" - Londyn Bradshaw and Arson Nicki * "Ya know if Fraya says your move is a little rash and irrational, maybe you should think about that for a second." - Arson Nicki * "Does anyone have, like, speaking powers?" - Arson Nicki * "Can I use earthquake? No that's too much." - Londyn Bradshaw * "Girl that trident does not fly straight." - "That's what my Dad wishes I was doing." - Fraya Love and Irene Dubois * "This is a real treat. No one ever gets to see me without my wig, not even my gentlemen callers." - "We just made a video of you..." - Fraya Love and DM Matt * "Her yelp reviews are awful." - Irene Dubois * "Listen here. I killed slugs one time, Fraya Love!" - Londyn Bradshaw * "I got so excited at the prospect of a Big Snake!" - Irene Dubois * 'I don't think I've ever used my spear." - Butylene O'Kipple * "So now it's cursed, but make it Samantha." - Arson Nicki * "This is some really fierce reptile representation." - Arson Nicki * "We're in a dungeon and there's been no dragons." - "Just hot lizards." - Butylene O'Kipple and Fraya Love * "A library full of books we didn't read." - "And we didn't ask anybody's name." - Butylene O'Kipple and Arson Nicki * "Are you Masq for Cure Wounds?" - Londyn Bradshaw * "I have scroll of summon wood and creature." - Londyn Bradshaw * '7-11?" We're gonna leave the live stream and get some Slurpees!" - Londyn Bradshaw * "A natural one!" - "I can't believe this is now a four player game." - Butylene O'Kipple and Irene Dubois * "Not" - Londyn Bradshaw's apology * "There's a lot of dark doorways." - Fraya Love * "I don't usually read the comments but I will engage with the troll this time." - Arson Nicki * "No! We have to get a bonus point for unconsciousness!" - Londyn Bradshaw * "No, this is what I do. I get on facebook and create a really long post about the nice thing I just did, and at the end I write 'I think we could all stand to be a little nicer. in today's world.' " - Irene Dubois * "I'm going to vampiric touch it." - "That's been going well for you." - "It hasn't, but I'm glad you feel that way." - Arson Nicki and DM Matt * "My character's a Taurus. I'm a Sagitarius." - Irene Dubois * "You guys want to go back the way we came?" - Irene Dubois * "Matt's fainted, get the fun pack! I'll roll for medicine... It's a One!" - Londyn Bradshaw References * RuPaul's Drag Race Werqroom entrances & the Interior Illusions Lounge * Shirley Temple * TED Talks * Rita Skeeter - Harry Potter * Breakin 2: Electric Boogaloo (and associated movie sequel meme) * Karen from Finance * Great Muppet Caper - Piggy bending the bars * Steamworks * Galdalf - Though Shall Not Pass * "How's your head?" * Yelp * Parseltongue from Harry Potter * Vine videos * "Anaconda" - Nicki Minaj * Arya Stark * Liza Minelli * Dungeons and Dragons (1983) - Season 1 Episode 3 "Hall of Bones" * Lou Grant * Lenny Kravitz * Pokemon * Drag Race Queens mad about winning mini challenges * Tarzan Yell * "Balenciaga!" from American Horror Story - Coven * America's Next Top Model * Naomi Smalls * Groupon * Ending monologue from Midsummer Night's Dream * Jim Morrison * The Oscars * Bella Lugosi * Jasmine Masters - "And I oop" * Press Your Luck - Whammies * RuPaul's Drag Race Snatch Game * Shrek - Ogre layers * The Hobbit - Gollum * DuckTails, jumping into gold * Admiral Akbar - It's A Trap Please Welcome to the Stage * Yes And Name That Tune * "Ring My Bell" - Anita Ward * "Cold Hearted" - Paula Abdul * Baby Shark * "Stronger" - Brittney Spears * "Whip My Hair" - Willow Smith * "A Whole New World" - Aladdin Behind the Queens * This is the first time the show has had more than four queens playing at one time, and the second time it has had five players (the first being Ravnica part 1). It is also the first time that Irene and Londyn have appeared in the show together. * At the end of the table play, DM Matt and the Queens revealed the Kickstarter campaign for the show to be able to go to Chicago for new live shows and crossovers with other podcasts. As the campaign had an early success, the queens remained on stream, and de-wigged once the campaign had raised $1k. * In the after show chat, Irene mentions having been the Dice Boy at the first live show. * The products the queens have to endorse during the 'game show' were modified from suggestions made by financial supporters of the show. The ball of gagging was suggested by show artist, Cody Shipman. The garment of tucking was suggested by wiki writer, UncleDeadly. * Londyn defends her using animals as bait, saying she only killed slugs one time. In fact, according to DM narration, the slugs survived their encounter with the sturges (and killed the monsters). She would, later that month, apparently sacrifice a squirrel friend in another live show. * Arson notes the large number of reptiles. Interesting, this was recorded a week and a half ahead of the "Dungeons and Dragons versus the Lizard People" live show. Category:Episodes Category:Live Streams Category:Alternate Continuity Category:Bonus Episodes